Even Heroes Need Help
by LaynieeLoo
Summary: Ever since I crashed into some forest near New York and became a citizen of New York, my life has been solely focused on not wasting my remaining regenerations and blending in with humanity... well, except for helping out SHIELD. SPOILERS for everything up to the Day of the Doctor for Doctor Who, and up to 1 X 08 for Agents of SHEILD.
1. Chapter 1

I sit inside my bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS watching the world go by outside. I have lived in New York almost my whole life, a mere four hundred fifty years waiting for something exciting to happen to me. My TARDIS a type 230.7 was still in the labs of Gallifrey when my father stole a part of it and put into my launch pod with me, just twenty years olds. I suppose that TARDIS piece is why the daleks didn't blow up my pod when I was launched off of Gallifrey in hope of getting out of the Time War. Ever since I crashed into some forest near New York and became a citizen of New York, my life has been solely focused on not wasting my remaining regenerations and blending in with humanity.

At first, I tried keeping a job, but it seemed that explosive aliens loved looking for and hunting down remaining Time Lords, and blowing up their jobs. So I figured I could just 'borrow' money from a vending machine anytime I was in a desperate need for cash. Also, not having a job was a lot easier when I occasionally regenerated.

Standing up from the chair I was sitting in to look outside, I look at the mirror hanging nearby. As I admired my new body that I had gotten back a few months ago from a few armed and very angry bank robbers, I don't even the notice the group of people dressed all in black walk near my TARDIS, that is at the moment disguised as a dark purple van. I straighten up out of surprise as they very politely knock on my vans front door.

Taking one last look at my pale red-headed self, I straighten my knee length purple dress and walk towards the door. I open the door, and to my surprise, I find myself looking straight at Agent Phil Coulson, a SHIELD agent that was leading an investigation, that I helped out with a few weeks back.

"Ms. Patience Knight," Patience is my real name, Knight is just a fake last name, "I do believe we may need your help." He said as he handed me very thick file labeled The Doctor. I almost laughed when I read the title.

"Something funny Ms. Knight?" Coulson asked, in clear confusion.

"No, sorry. But what kind of persons name is The Doctor. I mean it sounds like something out of an old Scifi TV show." I say, trying to hide my laugh and almost worry. If they know about the Doctor, how long will it take for them to find out about myself, Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, UNIT, even time travel?

One of the other people in the group standing outside of my van, a man with short black hair and quite muscular body takes a few steps forward and says "No, it is not something out of an old science fiction show, and we believe that you are an associate with this man, The Doctor."

I don't even have time to process what he just said before a fist, I am assuming that it belongs to the person who just spoke, makes contact with my face and all the lights go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Just a note: Patience has not meet the Doctor, just knows who he is and what he did (or what everyone thought he did). And this takes place after the 50****th**** Anniversary for Doctor Who and before the episode that came out on the 19****th**** for Agents of SHIELD, so the team has not actually meet an alien before. I don't think there will be any more Doctor Who characters thrown in, but, who knows. **** The rest of the SHIELD will come in this chapter, or possibly the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who and Agents of SHIELD. Still wish I did. **

As I slowly come to, I realize 1. I am now on a plane that is most likely in the air, 2. I am handcuffed to a table in a room covered in these black tile things, and 3. Agent Coulson and the guy who punched me in the face are standing in front of the table.

"Hello Ms. Patience. As you know, I am Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Grant Ward." He says, motioning to the man standing next to him.

"It's good to finally to put a face to the fist." I reply sarcastically. "Nice arm by the way." Agent Ward just smiles a tight smile at me.

Then, thought comes to my head. What about my TARDIS? Even though the lock system is one of the best in the universe, my TARDIS is one of the few things I have left from Gallifrey. Out of habit, my hand reaches up to where the key to the front doors hangs around my neck. The shock of not finding it there must have reflected onto my face.

"Sorry about the fright Ms. Patience, but we wanted to be able get into your van. But it seems like the key fits, but will not unlock the door. That came as slight surprise to my team."

I let out a small laugh. My stubborn old TARDIS. Sometimes if she is in a bad mood, she wouldn't even let me in.

"So now we are trying acid and blow torches. It seems you have perfected acid and fires prove doors. My congratulations Ms. Patience." Agent Coulson finishes. "Back to the reason we called you here," he continues, "we don't actually need to find the Doctor, we would be breaking UNIT rules, whatever UNIT is." I allow myself to smile a little bit. I find it funny that SHIELD doesn't know what UNIT is, but they are still following its rules.

"We were more interested in the people connected to him. Maratha Jones, Mickey Smith, Clara Oswald, and a few others are under the protection of UNIT, and this man doesn't seem to exist," he slides me a picture of Jack Harkness, "but you have no protection and a story with holes. And from the scans we did of your body before you woke prove that you, in fact, non-human."

These people must have done their research. I would understand them finding holes in my back story, but finding what connected Maratha, Mickey, and Clara would be hard, and would take a lot of digging.

Agent Coulson and Agent Ward must be waiting for my shocked reaction and they looked a little sad from not finding one written on my face.

"You are right." I say to them. "I mean, how else would I have two hearts and whatever else separates me from the rest of humanity." The look on their faces is priceless. "And anyway, what do you want from me? I will not be studied or pinned down to earth, so to speak, and I will absolutely not be dissected."

All of the sudden, two young people, a man and a woman walk into the now almost too close for comfort room. "We are sorry Ms. Patience, we were just wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your bodily make up. It really is quite incredible." The woman says and by the look on her face she doesn't seem nearly as harmless as the other two men, Coulson and Ward, standing in the room.

The younger man who had accompanied the woman in says, "By the way, my name is Leo Fitz and she is Jemma Simmons." He jabs his thumb towards the woman.

"Sure, I don't see why not, just could get changed first. All of my clothes are in my van and I can also change in there." I ask, Ward and Coulson send a worried look at each other. "It would only take a tick." I add.

"Fine." Coulson says then moves to unlock my handcuffs. But instead of him unlocking them, I hand them to him; they have been off of my wrists for a while now. "Never leave a girl alone with a bobby pin." I add as I pass them along to him.

Ward gives me look that practically reads, you take one step out of line, your dead. I give him a short and polite nod as he opens up the door and motions for me to go out. After all, it might take longer then he expects to kill a Time Lord no matter how weak he or she looks.

**A/N: And there it is, my second complete chapter. I hope you are enjoying this. Feel free to leave a comment in the box below. I would love to hear from you. **

**-LaynieeLoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateish posting, I got sick and bla. Here it is.**

**-LaynieeLoo**

Chapter 3

As I pick up the key to my TARDISes front door, I feel two new sets of eyes watching my every move. As I put the chain around my neck, I hear a girl, most likely about how old I look right now, about twenty years old, whisper to Agent Ward, "She's an alien? Wow, I would have never guessed." Agent Ward made a shush sound and then turned his attention on me.

"As Agent Coulson said earlier, we already tried the key. It refused to unlock." "She." I said, I could feel that my TARDIS was started to get irritated with being called an it.

"Excuse me?" the woman who hadn't talked asked. "She is a she. _She_ refused to unlock." I said. I was now facing her. She had black hair and a look on her face that shouted, don't mess with me.

"Wow, some addiction to her van there. Even I didn't call my van a she and I basically lived in my van." The woman standing next to Ward said. Ward responded by giving he another look and whispering, "Skye, would you please stop talking?!" in the general direction of her ear. Now I just had to figure out the black haired woman's name.

"Well… okay then. I'll just pop into my van and get changed, then come back out to be questioned." I said to all of them.

I slide the key into the lock and twisted it. To everyone's surprise except mine, the door popped open and I slipped inside without giving anyone the chance to look inside. I run my hand over a few levers caringly, and watch as the Time Rotor changes from yellow to dark purple. Because every 230.7 TARDIS is different, it had taken me a while to match colors to emotions. Yellow means slightly irritated, which was understandable and dark purple mean happy and excited. Apparently every 230.7 also comes with a built in body that the soul of the TARDIS can inhabit. I have yet to figure how to turn on the body though.

I make my way towards the wardrobe and pick out a black long sleeve shirt and some jeans which go nicely with the combat boots that I happen to be wearing. I hang my purple dress up and make my back to the front door, dragging my hand across the walls as I walk.

Opening up the front door and quickly slipping out before closing it- again so no one can see inside, Agent Ward caught my right arm and started leading me into this miniature lab where Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were setting something up. From here it looked like a lie detector. As I neared the table where it was set up, I found out that it was in fact a lie detector. I sigh and mentally roll my eyes as they hook me into it.

"I know over 500 different ways to lie on a lie detector* and they all involve using just your hands." I say, but only half of that sentence is true. I do know over 500 ways to lie on a lie detector, but only half of them use just your hands. For the other half, I need a tack, paper clip, or any other sharp object. But that's not really my point.

Agent Coulson just looks at me, but doesn't say or do anything to stop Ms. Simmons or Mr. Fitz. After all the set up was complete, everyone lined up in a line and looked at me. I could not figure out what they were looking for, maybe there was something in my teeth or my bra strap was showing. Either way, no one said anything and the way they were staring at me was starting to creep me out. Finally, Fitz broke the almost scary silence by saying, "Well, before we begin our session today, we all are going to introduce ourselves. After we finish introducing ourselves, we will begin to ask questions". I mentally sighed in my head. At first I had thought that being 'kidnaped' by SHIELD would be fun and exciting, but this becoming horribly boring. Maybe I should not have set my standards so high…

*** I have no idea if there are over 500 ways to lie on a lie detector; I just thought it made this chapter a bit more interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It gets a little sad at the end and there is a small cliffhanger. Feel free to leave a comment. I can't improve unless I hear feedback. **

**-LaynieeLoo **

Chapter 4

"As you already know, my name is Agent Leo Fitz, and my partner here is…" "Agent Jemma Simmons" Simmons finished for him.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson."

"Agent Grant Ward,"

"Agent Malinda May,"

"And I am Skye." she finished.

It was nice to finally put a name to every single face on this stupid aircraft.

"My name is Patience. And I have a question. Do we have to use the lie detector?" I pause and wait for a response. Everyone just looks at each other "Okay, fine. Don't answer me." I say under my breath. I pause again, still waiting for something to happen. They were starting to fall under the scary silence as they were before. Again Leo Fitz broke the silence. "So, are you really an alien?" I roll my eyes. How much would it take for these SHIELD agents to believe that I was, in fact, an alien? "Yes, I am in fact an alien." I say, the line does not waver. "And my van over there, I use it to travel through space and time." I add slightly sarcastically, even though I was telling the truth. The rest of the people just rolled their eyes.

I got asked a few more general questions such as, where are you from, what is your species, why do you look like a human (I answered that one by saying, I don't look like you, you look like me. Time Lords came first), and why are you on earth? I answered all of the questions truthfully, but vaguely.

I was start to finally feel the questions die down a little, and I was getting my hopes up about finally earning some trust around here when Skye broke out the big guns. I guess she was just an expert in reading people and possibly, unintentionally pushing down all the right buttons.

"If you are really an alien," Skye started her question somewhat skeptical, "the why are you on earth? I mean, shouldn't you be at home, your home, enjoying life with your family?" I could feel my whole body freeze. I hardly ever thought about home, where I had spent the first twenty years of my life. I had pictures of my family along with little trinkets hidden away in some cupboard in the TARDIS, but I always got to teary eyed just at the thought of looking at them.

I lifted my hand up to my face to wipe away my tears that I could feel coming on. I could tell Skye felt bad, I mean she had asked a question, a good one at that, and I had started crying. "Do you mind if I… I had a little time to regain my composure?" I asked. My question was directed at Agent Coulson, but everyone nodded. For that I was happy.

Fitz and Simmons started to unhook me from the lie detector and Agent May handed me back my key to my van. I stood up from the hair that I was sitting in and started to make my way over to my TARDIS. I could tell that she was also hurting, because she was also one of the last TARDISes left in existence. Just me and my highly advanced time traveling van. I felt like I was going to be like that forever, although I didn't exactly mind.

I slide the key into the slot, and the door opened. I walked inside and shut it behind me, totally forgetting to take the key out of the lock. The main console was a dark blue with sadness. It was sad how close the colors of happiness and of sadness were so similar. As I loving rubbed my hand on the controls, I could feel the TARDISes soul comfort me back. We were always connected like that; we were always there for each other. I walked through the corridors and ended up at the cupboard where all those old memories where kept. I opened them up and pulled out a cardboard box.

When I made it to my room, I set the box on my dresser, and lay down in bed. Right before I fell asleep, I could feel some warm hands pull a blanket over my body and sit down on the edge of my bed. I didn't even have the brain power at the moment to even care who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of the slightly sad last chapter, I decided to make this one more light hearted. Feel free to review. **

**-LaynieeLoo**

Chapter 5

As I slowly woke up, I felt a warm thing around my shoulders. I look at my clock. It says 5:00 pm. Good, I have only been asleep for about three hours. Then, I realized that the warm thing was a blanket, and I had defiantly had not covered myself with a blanket before I went to sleep. Then I remembered what had happened last night, right before I went to sleep. Then, the worst thing possible popped into my head. I had left the key in the door. If SHEILD had unlocked the door and come in here, I don't know what I'd do.

I was just about to make it out the door, a girl, about my age, walked into the door with a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee and hair the color of yellow and purple. When she looked at m and smiled, I noticed her eyes were the same color. The longer she smiled at me, the more her hair turned from yellow- purpleish to dark purple, along with her eyes.

Just like my TARDIS.

Just like my… OH GOD.

I grabbed one of my bed posts to help steady myself.

"You're, you're the TARDIS."* I said my eyes wide. She just put down her tray. "You're the TARDIS. Wow! I was certainly not expecting that." I laughed. She laughed back with me.

"Wow, you certainly are full of surprises." I say again out of shock. "You have a name right? I mean I have always called you TARDIS, but do you have a proper name?" "Yes, I do believe I have a proper name. You can call me Nevra, or Neva for short." I just look at her with a look that hopefully says, seriously?

"You know, those people, I do believe you call them shields, how can a person, a human being be a shield… well any way, those people outside, on the plane have been knocking on my front door for quite a while now. It is getting quite annoying now. That was one of the reasons I kept on messing up with the soup. Also, the fact that I have never made soup was a contributing factor." I just looked at her. Then, I realized what she had said about the soup and I ran into the kitchen. Which happened to be an absolute mess. I turned around to do something to Nevra's face, but she was looking kinda scared. "What?" I asked her. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… Ijustthoughtthetoasterwouldhavecaughtonfirebynow." She said very rushed and mumbled. "What did you say?" the only part of that sentence that I had caught was toaster and fire and that was enough to worry me. "I said, I just thought the toaster would have caught on fire by now." She said, very embarrassed and hesitantly. I just had hardly enough time to process what she had said before the toaster caught on fire, then exploded. We both made eye contact for a split sentence, in which, I swear we were thinking the same exact thing, then we both bee lined it towards the front door. Pushing it open, I began coughing around the same time as Nevra did. We both came falling out of my van choking on smoke and almost laughing because neither one of us had expected that to happen. Well, maybe Neva did a bit.

The looks on every ones faces as we came tumbling out of my van were so priceless, that we both started laughing again.

After we had calmed ourselves down again and were safely sitting in some folding chairs, Fitz and Simmons were starting to take an interest in my van, because it was still heavily spewing black smoke. I turned my head towards Nevra. "How is it possible for a toaster to make all that smoke?" I whisper. I notice Ward, Coulson, and May all move a little closer to try to listen in on our conversation. "Well…" she says, this also must be bad. "Just spit it out." I say a little harsher than I should have; her hair goes a bit yellow for a split second before turning back to normal. "Instead of plugging in the toaster into a regular outlet, I plugged it into the main power source, because of lots of reasons." I nod, not exactly following where she was going. "I do believe that this smoke is everything connected to the main power source, including…" I stare at her with wide eyes, just realizing how bad situation was. Now everybody, including Fitz and Simmons were looking at us, one of the reasons was because Nevra's hair was turning light pink from embarrassment. "the outer connected engine!" we both finish. The outer connected engine is what helps the bigness of the TARDIS fit inside the tiny outer shell. It is the part of the TARDIS to first start wearing down when the TARDIS is dying. Everyone is just staring at us like we are crazy, but do nothing to stop us when we run inside the van. In fact, they all follow us.

As I close the doors behind everyone with a snap and begin to look through the cabinets for air tanks, Nevra turns on the fans to at least get the almost toxic smoke out of the main control room. I turn around to watch their faces as they realize that the room they are now standing in is way larger and may actually fit multiple engines. Nevra disappears from the main console and appears next to me as we count the seconds.

One…

Two…

Three…

And then mouth along in almost pure delight, despite the situation,

"It's bigger on the inside!"

***I hope you enjoy Nevra. And no, her character idea did not come out of the blue. In chapter 3, I wrote 'Apparently every 230.7 also comes with a built in body that the soul of the TARDIS can inhabit. I have yet to figure how to turn on the body though.' On my profile page, I will have all of Nevra/TARDIS moods with the corresponding colors in case anyone is wondering. **

**-LaynieeLoo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy. I wrote and edited this chapter while I was half asleep, so forgive me if there any mistakes. I am not exactly proud of this chapter, one of the reasons are that I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this. Suggestions are very welcomed. **

**Spoilers: 1X07 for SHIELD, everythingish for Doctor Who. **

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting to do this. I DO NOT own anything that might appear in this chapter, no matter how many times I wish for it. Well, except Patience, Nevra, and my version of the TARDIS.**

Chapter 6

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yep, it is." Nevra says, drawing every ones attention back around to us. "But before you go and start doing sciencey thing to my walls or something, you might want to put these on." She said, handing out the oxygen tanks to our guests.

As we put them, besides Nevra, I highly doubt she even needs oxygen or anything a being living on Earth needs, I say, "We are looking for an engine that looks like it might just explode or break down when we get to it." It looks like the part about exploding engines made the SHELID team a bit nervous and where slowly inching their way towards the door. "Oh, can it will you. It wouldn't be much better out there." Nevra said. "And anyway, we need your help in here." I finished for her. Nevra just rolled her eyes. It was becoming very clear that she would only put up with me, or possibly other Time Lord.

Apart from looking slightly scared, the others joining Nevra and I on our search and I guess rescue looked a little excited. Especially Fitz and Simmons.

"Skye," she looks at me in shock, most likely because I remembered her name. "yes, I do remember your name. Could you brig that black duffle bag sitting near the main console?" Skye picks it up, I'm sure it's a bit heavier than she expected and I nod at her, I hope I was getting the point across that she had picked up the right bag. "Careful, it's kind of important." I tell Skye right before she slings it around her shoulder and landing on her back.

…o0o…

"Kind of important. Kind of important." I hear Nevra say angrily as we make it through her countless hallways. I can tell that everyone else can hear her to. "Something so kind of important would not be necessary to save my life, also everyone else's." She says. I turn my head around to look at our guests. Although they are looking around themselves in wonder, I am most likely sure that they think Nevra is a heartless person from what she just said, but I just leave it be. She is the TARDIS and my experiences with the TARDIS are that she gets cranky and somewhat mean when something inside her needs fixing, even without a body to express her feelings.

Suddenly she stops before a door and pauses to look at me. "Alright guys, we are here. Just a quick warning, do not, under any circumstances tinker, touch, or scan any of the parts in here without my…" I pause. Nevra is the only one here who knows exactly what each part does. "without Nevra's permission." I say, rewording my sentence.

Everybody just looks at each other. I am assuming that they would much rather talk to me, not Nevra.

…o0o…

Once we entered the engine room, when I say engine room, I mean engine room, and our team got over the fact that the room was entirely made up of the engine for we were standing inside of it, we got the job of fixing the outer connected engines done rather quickly. For the most part Nevra was a… nice host, for she allowed FitzSimmons (as I learned they were called by their friends) to take 3D pictures of the engine parts and for Ward, Coulson, and May to explore around. Skye stayed with us and helped with the small fixes, like hold something in place or pass us some tool we needed. She was surprisingly good at this job.

When I finished the last bolt, Nevra said something along the lines of, that feels better and disappeared from her spot, earning her a couple of odd looks from the SHEILD team. I was most likely the only one who could tell, but the TARDIS seemed to get brighter and happier once Nevra's soul returned into the TARDIS.

"Alright guys. All finished up here. Feel free to show yourself out." I say, I feel like I need sometime alone with my TARDIS, a good book, and our swimming pool. "That's it? We help you and then you just leave us to see ourselves out?" Skye questions, she looks a bit shocked. "Well, you certainly can't stay here forever, and I am feeling a bit tired. Last time I got a full night sleep was, well I can't remember." I said, feeling a bit bad that I was so cranky. It just happened when I got tired.

Agent Coulson must have seen my tiredness or something in my eyes, for one by one he started issuing his team down the passage way that lead to the front doors.

"We can give you a lift down to earth if you'd like. I'm pretty sure we are going to check out this tree in Norway, if you would care to join us." Coulson says and then goes on continuing, "It's good to have someone we don't know everything about on board, even if it is for a little while." He gives me a smile, genuine this time and we slowly start to walk down the hallway. It's nice to have someone besides Nevra to talk to, even nicer if they are curious about alien things. "Actually I was thinking of getting some much needed sleep, then to take off. There is this thing in the back of my head telling me to go to Lake Silencio, Utah." He nods, but still sad that I am not staying. "But, I have something you can use to contact me, if you ever think you need a slightly law breaking Time Lady." I say. I have had this installed in the TARDIS for a while now, but I had never given it out to anyone yet.

I fish a piece of paper out of my pocket and write down a number. "Here, use it phone an alien. Should be able to cross the time vortex and reach the depths of space. Might give you a nasty phone bill though.". I hand him the number and hold open the door for him.

Once he is safely outside, I pull on the start and safely turn off the brakes as I watch the already bewildered SHEILD team get even more amazed.

**And there it is, my longest chapter yet. Sorry about the delay, I actually had to go to school and do my homework. I referenced The Impossible Astronaut and The Well, episode 1X08. Yeah! My updates will become more random now that I have real important stuff to do, such as school and girl scouts. **

**-LaynieeLoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this long delay, I just had to put writing on hold while I worried about school and all that nonsense. I hope you enjoy, now that I actually have a plot line. This story will not be following the Agents of SHEILD story line at all or the now apparent Doctor Who story line, only a reference here of there. **

**Spoilers: 1X09 for SHEILD and everythingish/The Impossible Astronaut, The Wedding of River Song and Rebel Flesh for doctor who.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing… sadly (except Patience, Nevra, and my version of this episode)**

Setting my TARDIS to automatic camouflage, I land at Lake Silencio, Utah. Even though I am pretty sure there is nothing up here, for it is looking fairly empty and abandoned, the weird thing in my brain that told me to come here, told me to stay. I carefully make my way down towards the Lake, and I see a little picnic group eating near the lake. The red- head female, who I now recognize as Amelia Pond, looks off to the side and keeps her head faced that way. Overcome by curiosity, I also turn my head and follow her line of sight. My whole body freezes at the sight of a bald headed white alien who was wearing a black suit. My mind automatically recognizes the alien as a Silence, but after that it draws a blank.

"Whatcha looking at over there?" Nevra asks, suddenly popping up behind me.

I turn and face her, with a strange sensation in the back of my head that I had forgotten something very important. "Umm…" I say, shaking my head to try to get rid of that sensation. "I was looking at the Doctor and his picnic group over there." I say, because that's what I was doing, but my head was turned the wrong way to be properly looking at them. My stomach suddenly flops around and makes me lurch forward.

I am about to get closer, when an astronaut starts to emerge out of the lake. The Doctor turns towards his companions and says something, and then he moves so he is standing directly across from the astronaut. Another tingling sensation starts in the back of my head, not the forgetting one, but the one that told me to come here. Nevra is holding her head in her hands and kneeling on the ground when I turn to look at her. I am about to go and comfort her when the astronaut raises its gloved hand towards the Doctor, about to fire a shot. That's when my head really starts to hurt. The tingling is getting louder and I see things flash around in my head.

Pictures, almost like snap shots capturing every moments dance around me showing the Doctor in a tower, him with Winston Churchill, Amelia killing Madame Kovarian with an eye patch, and of the Doctor marrying River Song. The newly found memories swim around in my head until the tingling ceases and the astronaut, who I now know as River Song fires her first shot, killing the Doctor and forcing him to regenerate, then a second shot which kills stone dead. Or it would, if it was not a Teselecta.

Nevra comes up towards me and clasps my hand in hers, all while shaking her head. I let out an almost relived laugh, I have absolutely no idea how the universe would do without the trusted Time Lord. I would most likely have to step up my game.

"Come on," I say tugging on Nevra's hand. "Let's get back to the TARDIS." Nevra doesn't respond, she only disappears into the TARDIS, and opens her door. I walk through her door and I close it firmly behind me. I am about to set my coordinates to the SHEILD airplane, when the phone starts ringing. Remembering that I only gave phone number the Agent Coulson, I pick it up with a smile on my face. Nevra's console is a light purple, she is also excited.

"Hey Coulson." I greet him. "I was just about to call you."

"Well that's good, we might be in need of your help."

**..o0o..**

"Are you sure that she saw you? Because if she did not, we might have to be a bit more flexible with are schedule."

"Yes, I am sure she was there, her and her little friend too."

"Good, we can start programing the flesh. It will take longer because we don't have her actual body to work with like we had with Amelia, but it is still the basic technology."

"Yes, I am sure we can do it. We must do it slowly though, we don't want someone who is looking for this type of activity to notice something an alert her. That would put us back even farther then what she did, with befriending those humans."

"Yes Madame."

**A/N: I hope you liked that and I hope you are confused with the ending. Everything will be answered soon. Feel free to comment or ask any questions you would like. (No promises on actually answering them though.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. This story is taking place after the Day of the Doctor and before the Time of the Doctor, and after The Well, I am pretty sure 1X08 and before 1X09. (I am sorry if I butchered this episode, I just haven't seen it for a while and I could not remember how this part actually ended. I will go back and edit this to make it more accurate once I re watch it. I do, however remember Ward and May going into a room together, sadly. ) **

**Disclaimer: Only own Patience and Nevra, nothing else. **

**Spoilers: The normal stuff **

"Hey Coulson," I greet him. "I was just about to call you."

"Well that's good, we might be in need of your help." Coulson answered, sounding a bit frantic.

I turn towards the console and start to track where the phone call was coming from. Setting up the TARDIS to materialize next to the phone calls location, I ask Coulson, "What kind of help?"

"Patience." he starts. "How much do you know about Asgardian biology?"

**..o0o..**

Landing my TARDIS next to the phone calls location, I rush outside with the proper medical equipment to properly heal an Asgardian. Just as I rush outside, I see a man with a bloody suite take a very large breath and ask something about being dead. Taking out my health scanner* I scan the man for any other health problems that aren't side effects of just being brought back to life. Nope, nothing life threatening.

My eyes wander off the man towards a long metal staff that is sitting near Agent May, just lying on the ground. Wow, a Berserker Staff. I haven't seen one of those in person, I only have read about them. Nevra suddenly pops up next to me. "Want to try and pick it up?" she said quietly into my ear. I freeze for a spilt second before I realize who just said that. "No way, not a chance. I'm not an idiot; I've heard what it does to the people who even touch it."

"So you've heard about my staff before. You must be an alien obsessed human." Says the suite man. "Elliot Randolph, by the way." He sticks his hand out towards me and I take it. "More like human obsessed alien." I mumble.

Nevra pops up behind me and also sticks out her hand for Mr. Randolph to shake. "Hello. I am Nevra, a Time and Relative Dimension in Space type 230.7 bodily interface. It is very nice to meet you." "And I am Patience, her Gallifreyan driver." I finish.

"I was not aware that there were any other Time Lords out there." Randolph says, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Coulson, May, and Ward paying a little more attention to our conversation.

"Well, there's me and the Doctor, and the Master, if he is still alive. There is also River Song, but she was born into Time Lordship, I guess, because she wasn't actually born on Gallifrey. She was just "conceived" on a TARDIS, if you catch my drift. " I can tell that what I had just said confused almost everyone who was paying attention, except Randolph.

"I can take you back to your time, if you want." I ask Randolph, not that I mind having another "alien" nearby, it's just that beings stranded on Earth, normally did not want to be stranded on Earth.

"No, I fell in love with humanity, and I have no intention to leave." He says with a smile. "You and me both." I reply with a huff of laughter.

"Patience. Look behind you. Now." Nevra says tugging on my sleeve. I turn, along with Randolph to see what she was pointing at. I feel my eyes bug out a little as I stare at the tall white being in front of me. Memories, but not that many, of not being to remember what I was staring at fill my mind. The Silence, my brain supplies for me, but other than that I was at a dead end. By now, I could tell every conscious person was staring at the creature.

"Nevra," I say, causing her to turn and look at me. "Go and start the TARDIS to materialize around all of us, then set the camera to take a picture of everything outside, and set a timer to go off tomorrow at, let's say, 3:29."

"Why? And what are you guys all staring at?" That right there confirmed my theory about the Silence being memory proof.

"Nothing overly important. Just do it please." I answer her and she disappears. A few seconds later I see the familiar inside of my TARDIS surround us. Confusion fills my mind. "Nevra, why did you bring the TARDIS here?" "Because you told me to?" She was also apparently confused by my actions.

While Fitz and Simmons were looking around in wonder, this being only the second time inside my infinite ship, Randolph started to walk up towards me.

"Any chance you could drop me off?"

**..o0o..**

"The plan is moving forward very smoothly. She saw us for the second time today. The only bump in the road from that viewing was that she now has a picture of one of us."

"That can be worked around."

"The Flesh is about ready to be programed. We still are facing expected difficulties with us not having the subject here with us, but that is being worked around."

"Perfect"

**A/N: To anyone who thinks that they can figure out where this is going, I will award you the Best Guesser of Where a Story Line is Going award. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I open up my eyes. It feel like it is for the first time, but I know that it is not. At least it should not be the first time. I have been alive for hundreds of years, yet taking these steps feel like the first. The uncertainness of my feet hitting the ground, along with strange information in my mind leaves a strange feeling in my stomach. Nothing feels right and everything looks wrong. I should be in my TARDIS, safe and sound…but I shouldn't. Patience belongs in the TARDIS, not me.

Taking a few more steps towards the door, it unexplainably opens. In steps a woman with these strange creatures that I have seen before, but haven't. People come up from behind me and grab at my arms. Something sharp pokes at my neck and I feel drowsy.

"We can finally start with the bulk of our plan. We have made our move. Now we just have to wait for her to make hers."

Alarms start in the distance, and I feel my feet being dragged towards the place where I started out. "I guess we didn't have to wait that long. Go to your posts."

Things, cold metal things click around my arms, wrists, and feet as I drift off. The strange feeling sets again in my stomach. Before my mind completely shuts off, I recognize it. Fear.

**..o0o..**

I stare at the picture before me. At my best guess, I had asked Nevra to take it while I was looking at the Silence. It would explain why I could not remember asking her to. Right now, all I needed now was a plan. I knew that I was going to break into one of the Silence's headquarters and find out more information about the Silence, but after that, I was at a loss. Also, the Silence had left there headquarters surprisingly open, almost like they wanted me to come.

I had dropped off everyone where they were meant to be and I had told Nevra to rest. I had also told her that I was resting now, but I had given up because I had felt sick. At least I now knew why. The sickness and lost thoughts at the back of my mind were all side of the creature I as now staring at.

Making up my mind once and for all, I pull down on the lever and set Nevra and I hurtling through the time vortex. Once we landed, I knew there was no turning back. I turn and look at Nevra, who had just popped up beside me and open up the doors just as I hear the alarms go off. Yep, there was no turning back now.

**..o0o..**

Looking back at it, maybe I should have just hacked into the security system on the TARDIS before running out and trying to figure out how to disable it while being chased by people with eye patches and guns. This really was not my smartest move. Left, straight, right, left, left, straight, and the right. This building seemed to on forever. Ducking into a storage closet to possible lose my followers, I hear them run past.

"You know, this seems larger than normal storage closets." Nevra says from behind me. "Look here; there is even a light switch." I hear a flick then the lights pop on.

I look around; yes this room is larger than I had thought. I look down at phone and start to read all the information on the Silence that I had collected. Most of it was stuff that was unimportant and or useless to me now, but some of it caught my interest. Like the fact that the Silences that I had seen were purposely put there so that I would see them. Also the fact that I was being followed 24/7 by the Silence. I felt that there was more to this information, but I must not have collected the entire database.

"Hey Patience, look over here. I think it's you!"

"What?" I spin around and head towards the one way mirror that Nevra was looking through. It was me; I was laying down on a table, or actually being chained to a table with a syringe sticking out of my neck. My hand instinctively reaches up to touch the spot where the syringe would sticking up out of, if that was me.

But why? Why would the Silence want/need a copy of me? Unless they were going to replace me. Replacing me. The only way I could see SHIELD believing that this copy of me was actually me was if I did something to damage their trust in me. Something like the regeneration process. Regeneration.

My head turns towards Nevra right as some soldiers burst into the room. One of them immediately shots Nevra, her hair turning white, from the bright red it had been. After a few seconds, her hair turned a dark grey, almost black. The bullet had injured her more than I would have guessed. I feel a sharp pain in my side. My hand which had been there turned a dark red from the blood now leaking from the wound. Pulling the TARDIS key from around my neck, I held it tightly in my hand. A blonde haired woman waves her hand and two other soldiers grab Nevra's arms and pull her out of the room.

Just as the TARDIS is about to materialize around me, I hear her say, "Let us see how they trust you now."

I pull myself up to the console and pull down the lever that sends me off into the Time Vortex. She is being a bit temperamental, but I suppose that is because Nevra, the other half of the TARDIS's soul is not present. I just manage to stand up when I feel the tingly glowing sensation throughout my body, signaling that I was going to regenerate soon.

Right before I burst into almost nonexistence, I think, what did she mean, Let see how they trust you now?


End file.
